


One Last Moment

by CircusBones



Series: Kid's Movies [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, I kill what you love, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on a scene from my fic "Pink & Gold". Darcy Lewis dies a good death. She asks only one thing in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Don't prompt me with pure unadulterated fluffangst, because I WILL write it!

.

.

.

.

 

'Damn', she thinks, as her legs give out under her, the feeling of weightlessness, water, pain, mixing into one, 'That was one shot in a million, motherfucker.'

And it really was. Her, a SHIELD agent with 40 years under her belt, taking a bullet to the chest from a novice home invader. It's all right, she thinks, as dimly, the feeling of the floor hitting her back registers, forcing so much breath out of her, spatters of red under her. 

The thieves are bleeding out on the floor as well, though, and her grandsons are safe upstairs. 

...They are, aren't they?! 

Darcy panics for a moment, finally heaving in a tortured breath, her eyes flying across the pristine, pale hardwood floors and toward the staircase. “Halsten? Erik?!” She croaks, and hears a faint, worried reply from above. Erik, she knew their voices almost as well as their mother did. Darcy shuts her eyes, relaxing at the blessed, lovely sound of his scared little voice. “STAY UP THERE, BOTH OF YOU!” 

“Okay, Nana...!” 

“The boys are quite safe, Agent Lewis,” Jarvis says from the ceiling, the AI's voice comforting, and...dare she say it, in her woozy, pain-filled haze, downright saddened. “I called 911 as soon as they broke in, and...the others are on their way.”

“Thank you, Jarvis,” She forces out, screwing her eyes up, counting to ten as the pain spreads, “You're a grand ol' friend, I hope you know it...”

“I've known it ever since you began trusting me with you and Captain Rogers' pizza orders, Darcy,” Jarvis tells her, gently, and she feels her eyes getting moist. 

Darcy's taken bullets before. This one, though...she was without body armor, in her plain old regular civies, babysitting her grandsons. They'd just finished a movie, and had gone into the kitchen for more popcorn...

...A burst of pain. She won't last, she knows that she is dying. But she holds on.

She remembers the brush of Halsten's blonde curls on her cheek at the twins' first birthday. The boys looked like Thor, and no mistake, with Jane's bright eyes. But Steve was in those eyes too, and in the very specific way Erik's hair curled and peaked near his ears, and Halsten had all of her snark...

“Steve,” She whispered, drawing in another deep, painful, ragged breath, the ceiling spinning. Willing him to be there. Darcy had to see him, had to before....

She was old, she knew. She was over 60 and while she was a good lookin' and fit 60, Darcy wasn't as fast, wasn't as nimble, wasn't as unbreakable. At 21 she'd survived being torn to pieces and sewn back together, that's the kind of woman she was.

But Darcy wasn't 21 anymore, and the deep red ocean underneath her was growing, ruining Thor and Jane's nice hardwood floors...

Jane. Darcy shut her eyes again, bringing both of her daughters' faces to mind. Lucy, cocksure and tough. Jane, secretive and quiet, but just as tough in her own special way, a lot like the woman she was named after. The colors Jane had covered canvasses with, the times Lucy had helped her parents save the world, over and over. The immortal Jane would be. The company Lucy would be to Steve when Darcy was gone...

Steve!

Darcy choked on a sob, feeling both the unfairness of it all and the resignation at once. Her vision and mind were swimming, she couldn't feel her limbs. This was going to happen, even as she heard lightening in the front yard, heard her husband shouting her name, sirens somewhere far off. Darcy willed her eyes open, willed her lungs to keep yanking in air, painful as that was.

She had to last. She was dying, yes. But it was one hell of a way to go, the two safe, whole boys upstairs her legacy. But she still had to hang on. She had to see Steve one more time. Darcy even found herself whispering a harsh, strongly-worded prayer up Odin's way.

“I just saved your grandkids too, bub, you fuckin' BETTER let me stay for just a few more...”

Arms were around her, lifting her off the floor, a shuddering gasp of pain and surprise leaving her mouth. 

“Darcy?!” Steve is calling from far away. She forces herself, again, back into the moment, back into the place of pain and agony because she has to see him. Her vision clears, and he's there, expression twisted, broken.

It's like lifting ten tons, but Darcy manages, pressing a hand to his perfect face, unchanged since the day they got married all those years ago, knowing she's grinning like an idiot. He's never looked more beautiful.

“You made it,” She forces out, suddenly wrecked with coughs, feeling something warm and tangy passing over her lips. There's panic on her husband's face, as he shouts to someone, somewhere, but Darcy just pulls him back to her, looking at him hard.

“Love you forever, handsome,” She manages, heaving, “Now, kiss me.”

And he does. 

The last thing she knows is that he's kissing her, and how no kiss before or after his had ever compared.

The last thing Darcy Rogers, Agent Lewis thinks, is damn, I was one helluva woman to one helluva man.

Which is all she'd ever wanted out of life anyway.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
